bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Guppies All Grown Up Part 4
Plot The old elementary school is in danger and the Bubble Guppies must reunite with each other to save it. Characters *Nonny *Gil *Oona *Goby *Deema *Molly The Continuation (The next day Goby packed his stuff and away they and the other 4 Guppies went.) Gil: Only 2 more Guppies to find. Goby: Yeah whose next? Nonny: Well according to the Locater the closest location is where Deema is. Clamiac Rehab Oona, Goby, Gil: (gasps) Goby: REHAB what happened. Nonny: It says she had a heart attack during something i don't know what it is. Oona: But that's not right we have to get her out of there. (They make it to Clamiac Rehab where they're having a calm routine) Goby: Let me go get her. I'm always good friend of her. Nonny: Ok but be careful. Goby: I will. (He crawls in and finds Deema sitting there with a few others) Goby: Pssss Deema over here. Deema: Huh Rehab Teacher: Hey who are you and were doing a routine you know. Goby: Look i'm Deema's friend Goby and i'm just Deema: GOBY? (hugs him and kisses him multiple times) Goby: (blushes) Umm anyway were getting the Bubble Guppies back together again. Deema: We are why? Aren't we too old Goby: Well we have to reunite with each other so we can do 1 last show, and raise $45,000 to buy our old school before it gets destroyed. Deema: OUR SCHOOL Not while were here Rehab Teacher: Um you're not going anywhere you know you're here because of Deema: Oh hey you're package just came in (bell rings) Rehab Teacher: Wait what (turns around) what are talki (turns back) OH NO (everyone else started fighting while Goby freed Deema) Deema: Thanks for getting me out Goby. Goby: No problem the others are over there. (Goby and Deema make it to the others) Gil: Hey Deema Deema: Gil hey there Oona: DEEMA Deema: OONA (hugs her) How's it been girl? And Nonny? Nonny: Hello Deema: When did your hair get that spiky? Nonny: Umm since i started High School. (They headed out to find one more Guppy) Goby: All we need is 1 more and were all back together again. Gil: Yep Molly. Nonny: The Locater indicates she's a vp at a school district at Crystalfish City. Deema: What's VP? Oona: And what does district stand for? Nonny: A district is a company that runs barely all the schools and VP stands for Vice President. Goby: Wooowww she's the Vice President of schools in a city? Deema: Coooooool (3 hours later they made it and went inside.) Gil: Hey is Molly Santiago here. Admin: Umm she's on her lunch break why? Oona: Well we need to see her it's an emergency. Admin: Ummmmm...You don't look like you're from here so why should you. Deema: Now hold on she's an old friend of ours for years now pip squeak. (Goby covers her mouth) Admin: Now Excuse Me I Run This Desk Here And Deema: Oh YEAH Admin: Are you threatning me? Molly: (walks in) WOAH WOAH What's going on here? Gil: Ummm (smiles) heh Molly: (gasps excitingly) Gilly? Gil: Hi Molly. (She runs to him and hugs him in relief.) Molly: Gilly i missed you sooo much. Gil: It's been so long Molly. Molly: And you bought everyone else? Are we having a reunion here. (everyone else shook their heads) Molly: Were not but Gil: Well Nonny found all of us and we need all the Guppies to reunite. Molly: We do? Goby: Mr. Grouper's gonna retire in 2 days and a man named Baiji Hampton is gonna destroy the school and turn it into a stadium. Molly: (gasps) Our school? Oona: Yes and we need to raise $45,000 to buy it back by putting on 1 last show. Molly: But we haven't done this in a really long time. Nonny: Yes but i promised Mr. Grouper i brought you guys back. Deema: Plus you're our lead singer Molly Gil: And plus you and i can do 4 sketches just like we used to do. (Molly thought about it and smiled) Admin: Now wait a min if you do this miss Molly then whose gonna help run the district? Molly: Ahem these were my old friends and i was their natural born leader. (looks at the other Guppies) So whatever you guys do that means i do too. (All Guppies cheered) Admin: Now WAIT A MIN MOL (but too late they left) DOOOOHHHH. Goby: Wait guys Nonny you're car can only fit 5 of us. All: Ohhhh Deema: Hmmmm Wait i have an idea. (Molly sits on Gil, Goby, and Deemas lap. Her head on Gil, her back on Goby and her feet on Deema) Molly: Are you sure this is gonna work? Deema: Trust me guys it works. Gil: Don't worry Molly we'll be ok. (Molly smiles as all the Bubble Guppies head back to Bubbletucky) To Be Continued Category:Stories